masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NuclearRadio
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sovereign page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 22:28, 26 February 2010 "Legion" reference Noticing that a word found in the bible does not mean that the word is an explicit reference to the Bible. Sovereign's quote is describing the number of reapers, not posession of an individual by demons or other ghostly entities. :It was describing a vast number using a word and phrasing closely associated with the Bible. He could have just said "we are many" or "we are numerous" or "our numbers are vast (or infinite)" but instead he said "we are legion". Where has similar phrasing been used before? All that is stated is that it is a possible reference. If you say it isn't a possible reference, prove that it isn't. Otherwise, the trivia is valid. SpartHawg948 22:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sovereign trivia I understand that you disagree with Sovereign's use of legion being a possible Biblical reference. The fact though, is that unless you can definitively prove that the use of the word legion was in no way meant to reference the Gospel of Mark, it is still a possible reference, which is what the article calls it. Possible. Not definite. And while legion does mean an multitude, it is not commonly used as such, and when it is used so, it is commonly associated with the Gospel of Mark and the story of Legion. So again, unless you can prove that it is in no way a possible reference, please stop removing it. We are now entering "edit war" territory, and edit warring can lead to a ban. SpartHawg948 22:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) It might be an extremely distant Biblical reference, but it is far more likely it is not. Since you seem insistent on leaving the Gadarene demon reference up, I will add a bullet point below with my own point of view. :Upon further consideration, I stand by my position, and will state again that not only is the Legion quote a possible reference, but far from being "an extremely distant Biblical reference", it seems to me to be a direct reference, and one that is every bit as valid as the Legion reference. After all, we learn in Mass Effect 2 that Sovereign was one body inhabited and controlled by multiple intelligences (this is stated quite clearly in conversation with Legion) and the concept of one body controlled by multiple intelligences also can be found in, you guessed it, the Biblical story of Legion! Not such a distant reference at all, is it? :As for you adding a bullet point, as you may have noticed you have been blocked from editing for a period of two weeks for edit warring and removal of content. Once the block is up, if you still disagree, feel free to add a bullet point. If it meets standards for trivia, it'll be included, but as I have pointed out, it's a fairly obvious reference given what we learn about Sovereign in ME2. SpartHawg948 00:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC)